reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans
Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans Lord of the Clans byla klasická adventura ze světa Warcraftu od Blizzardu jenž měla rozšířit universum Warcraftu, ale už v roce 1998 bylo oznámeno zrušení vývoje. Tento vývoj doprovázelo mnoho různých problému a tak datum vydání bylo několikrát posouváno. Bill Roper byl producentem hry a zdůvodnil zrušení vývoje asi takto: "Hlavní problém s Warcraft Adventures byl v tom, že jsme tvořili tradiční adventuru... v bodě, kdy jsme ji zrušili jsme tak učinili proto, že by byla skvělá před třemi lety. Ale dnes už ne" dokonce i spoluzakladatel Blizzardu Michael Morhaime na počátku milénia pro server IGN prohlásil: "Zrušit Warcraft Adventures bylo velmi obtížným rozhodnutím. Hra se prostě nevybarvila jako titul dosahující kvalit Blizzardu." 'Blizzard se proto rozhodl oželet ztráty a zaměřit zdroje na jiné projekty, '"Bylo to správné rozhodnutí" vzpomíná Morhaime. Zda měli pravdu můžete posoudit sami a to ne už jen díky pár videím, ale hra po 18 letech od ukončení jejího vývoje se konečně dostala na světlo prostřednictvím pro mě dobře známého webu Scrolls of Lore. Na svědomí to má jistý Reidor. Hra se vyvíjela i v Rusku, přesněji v Petrohradě, kde mělo kanceláře studio Animation Magic, které pomáhalo vytvářet animace a od té doby ji tam držel jeden Rus sám pro sebe, právě u něj jsme viděli videa gameplaye nedokončené hry. Nevím jestli tento rus byl Reidor (protože shodou okolností to je také Rus), ale myslím, že to byl někdo kdo si říká "MAN-Biker" a ten se podělil s dalšími, když pak přišla vhodná chvíle Reidor to pustil všem a díky za to. Lord of the Clans se odehrával po událostech Warcraftu 2, ale nebojte, i pro ty co neznají lore tak jako já je to skvělá zábava plná ironického a dokonce i černého humoru. Každý průměrný hráč nejen World of Warcraft se dobře pobaví. V hlavní roli je Thrall, za kterého hrajete a vaším úkolem bude sjednotit všechny klany orků, ale pro začátek je třeba utéct z Durnholde, kde vás vězní. Cesta ke sjednocení není jednoduchá a při této pouti narazíte i na postavy, které už znáte z WoWka, například na Deathwinga nebo Zul'jina. Hra je typická pro adventurní žánr, v každé scéně budete řešit rébusy jak dál a při tom narážet i na easter eggy. Hru doplní mnoho vtipných dialogů jak orkové vzpomínají na staré časy, nebo jak gnomové pomlouvají goblinskou technologii a naopak. Není to nějaký zázrak, ale fajn strávené odpoledne ano. Fanoušci v roce 1998 uspořádali internetovou petici, chtěli aby hra byla dokončena a vydána. Tato petice Blizzard přinutila k oficiálnímu vyjádření a tvůrci vysvětlovali, že nešlo o obchodní či marketingové rozhodnutí, opět se opakovalo, že hra nedosahovala kvality, kterou si tvůrci vytyčili. Lord of the Clans se tedy dostal do rukou fanoušku až 9. září 2016. Originální link na download byl sestřelen už pár hodin po zveřejnění na základě DMCA (Digital Millennium Copyright Act), ale i tak si ho stáhlo kolem 50 000 lidí což je pro jakékoliv snahy zastavení jeho šíření pozdě. Mimo originálního souboru existuje už i upravená verze co vychytává mnoho bugů. Opět tak můžeme být hrdí, že se o tuto verzi postaral dokonce i člen této wiki IllidanS4, kterému patří velký dík. Blizzard se k úniku zatím nevyjádřil. IllidanS4 Repack obsahuje i exctractor (walotcsres.exe ve složce W4), který vytáhne všechny textury, zvuky atd. ze hry když bude mít někdo zájem, například některé obrázky z galerie jsem pomocí tohoto exctractoru vytáhl. Pokud chcete někdo otevřít developerské menu, stačí přepsat v BOOK.INI řádku "debug" z 0 na 1. Na konec ještě jedna malá zajímavost, v originálním souboru WcAdv.exe je odkaz na Jumpstart Preschool což byla dětská adventura z roku 1999 využívající MagicComposer engine právě od Animation Magic studia. V této hře se nachází jeden soubor (BOOK.INI) z Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans, ano je upravený pro Jumpstart Preschoo, ale je to on (viz. galerie). Download Originální soubor *Ulož.to Upravená verze - IllidanS4 Repack 1.1 *Ulož.to *Mega IllidanS4 Repack 1.2 *Mega Galerie jfkqcxY.jpg|Sestřelení původního linku playwinexe.png|PlayWin.exe wcalotc_playwin_2.png|Jumpstart Preschoo - Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans menulotc.png|Menu servisnimenu.jpg|Developerské menu mapalotc.png|Mapa 66707-TH100_09.png 66659-TA10021.png 66655-TA10026.png 66717-TH100_07.png 69728-HC04DM12.png 68499-C004_H05.png 66876-Background.png 66632-Background.png 76540-TH100_04.png 66887-A01_D013.png 67292-C36_B02.png axelotc.png brslotc.png deathwinglotc.png orclotc.png dolotc.png ghlotc.png 126lotc.jpg thlotc.png intrlotc1.png Intrlotc2.png Intrlotc3.png Intrlotc4.png